The Lost Episodes- Season 1, Parts 4-6
by Pkmnfan123
Summary: Parts 4-6 of TLE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All the characters that I made up are mine, though.  
  
Ash's Pokemon  
Narrator: Last time on Pokemon, Ash fought a man who revealed himself to be Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket. Giovanni fought Ash with his Mewtwo, and Ash lost all his Pokemon after Mewtwo defeated all of them! Now Ash is hiding in his room from Giovanni! Will he be able to make it through the rest of the cruise?  
  
Ash Introducing Title: Ash's... (sniffles) Pokemon!  
Misty: What's the matter Ash?  
Ash is inside the room on his bed. Misty sits down next to him.  
Misty: (sighs) Don't worry. I'm sure all your pokemon are O.K.  
Ash: (sniffles) But... he beat all of them!  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu? Pika chu? {What am I? Dead meat?}  
Ash: (hugs Pikachu and smiles) Sorry Pikachu. But I really miss the other pokemon.  
Pikachu: Pika pi. {Me too.}  
Misty: Buck up! We'll find them! And the ship docks at port tonight! Giovanni won't dare try anything when the ship is at port.  
Ash: (looks up at Misty) You think so?  
Misty: (cheerfully) I know so! (smiles)  
Ash: (smiles back) Thanks. (thinking) Why is she being so nice to me? Hmm, maybe she isn't so mean after all...  
Misty: (thinking) Well, this sure is nice. At least I got him happy. Maybe I should tell him...  
Ash and Misty both stare at each other for about a minute, then Ash starts to move forward. Misty follows.  
Ash: (thinking) What am-  
Misty: (thinking) I doing?  
Before they're lips could meet, Brock once AGAIN walks in and spoils the moment by yelling-  
Brock: (yelling) Oh my god! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?  
Misty and Ash both pull back really fast and look at Brock. They're both blushing a bright, traffic light red.  
Misty: (stuttering) W-what is it B-Brock?  
Ash: (ticked off) Why does everyone ruin my moments? (sighs)  
Misty: Moment? (slightly angry) I was just off-guard! I felt sorry for you!  
Ash: (turns around) Fine then. Have it your way.  
Ash then slumps into his bed and pulls the covers over his head.  
Ash: (no emotion) I'm taking a nap. Wake me when it's time for lunch.  
Misty just stares at him (or the lump in the bed, since he's under the covers) for a few seconds, then gets off the bed.  
Misty: Have a nice nap.  
  
Meanwhile, in some other part of the ship, Giovanni is talking on a videophone. The three figures on the other end are Jessie, James and Meowth.  
Giovanni: (slams fist on desk) If you three hadn't bungled the operation at the battle room, I'd have that boy's Pikachu by now!  
Jessie: (scared) We're sorry sir, but he blew us away before we could do anything.  
James: (also scared) And we needed to say our motto. It usually scares them.  
Giovanni: (angry) If you three want to save your hides, I suggest you capture the boy's Pikachu from his room before we dock. If you don't... well, then you'll be going on a special trip of your own.  
All three of the Rocket members gulp. They nod and the screen goes blank. Giovanni chuckles as he leans back on his chair.  
Giovanni: If they get the Pikachu, I'll be able to make a super pokemon of great strength- enough power to take over the world!  
The Persian appears behind him and purrs. He chuckles again.  
Giovanni: And then I'll get rid of those three blundering idiots.  
  
Back outside Ash's room, Misty walks out in a bathing suit. She has a towel and a bottle of suntan lotion with her. She lays down on one of the chairs outside and puts some of the lotion on herself.  
Misty: (thinking) I can't believe I blew it inside the room earlier. I should've told him right then and there. But... Brock came in and... I need to try again when we get to Cinnabar Island.  
Just then, she sees a boy gawking at her. He looks somewhat like Ash, but is her age and has brown hair. He walks up to her.  
Boy: Sorry about that. I'm Scott.  
Misty: (blushes) Oh hi, I'm Misty.  
Scott: What's a girl like you doing on a cruise alone?  
Misty: (chuckles) Oh, I'm not alone... I'm with two guys.  
The boy stands there for a second. She can tell what he was thinking.  
Misty: (sort of disgusted and confused) No, not that! They're just friends!  
Scott breathes a sigh of relief. He sits down in the chair next to Misty's. Just then, Ash walks out a nearby corner and sticks his head out. He sees Misty talking to Scott. Steam starts to blow from his head. He then shakes it off and walks toward her. He's in his normal clothing.  
Ash: Hey Misty!  
Misty nearly chokes on air when she hears him and she turns around and waves.  
Misty: (cheerfully) Hi Ash! Over here!  
Ash walks over and stands in the middle of Misty and Scott's two chairs.  
Misty: Ash... (points at Scott) This is Scott... Scott, this is Ash.  
Both Scott and Ash say 'Hi' to each other but they both can tell one thing- they both wanted Misty.  
Scott: (thinking) This guy must like her. I can tell. I'll just have to get her first with my 'charm'. (out-loud) So, Misty, do you like water-pokemon?  
Misty: Yeah, I do! How'd you know?  
Scott: (smirking) Because of your name! It's beautiful... just like you!  
Misty blushes quite red and Ash growls quietly. He gives Scott the 'back off' look but he keeps flirting with Misty.  
Scott: Are you a pokemon trainer?  
Misty: (smiling) Why yes I am. Wanna see them?  
Scott: I'm sure they'd let you show them off at the party tonight before we dock! Would you like to go with me?  
Now Ash was angry. This boy had entered his territory quite too fast. He decided that a quick counter-measure was needed. He would get yelled at, but it would be worth it in the long run. He pretended to fall down in pain from his foot.  
Ash: (holding his foot) Ow! My foot!  
Misty: (worried) Ash! Are you okay?  
Ash falls down and signals for Misty to come closer. Misty leans in.  
Ash: (whispering) Bring me back to the room.  
Scott: (irritated) Can't you hop back on your good foot?  
Misty shot Scott a mean look. He could tell he had hit a nerve.  
Misty: (angry) He can't hop back! Can't you see he's in pain? (normal tone) I'll get Brock, Ash.  
Ash nods on the ground still holding his foot. She runs back to the room. When she goes around the corner, Scott stands above Ash.  
Scott: And what was that all about, Ash?  
Ash: (pretending to be in pain) It's called hurting your foot, Scott...  
Scott: Sure, you're in real pain! (bends down to Ash and whispers) You just can't face the fact that Misty likes me more than you.  
Ash is silent for a moment. He then continues to act out his injury. Before Scott could comment again, Misty and Brock arrive at the scene. Brock picks up Ash and helps him to the room. Misty winks at Scott (to Ash's dislike) and follows Brock and Ash. Scott winks back.  
Scott: (thinking) Soon...  
  
About an hour later, inside the room, Ash is laying comfortably on the bed with a TV remote. Misty is sitting on a chair next to his bed, still with a worried look.  
Ash: Misty, I'll be fine. You can go back outside and sunbathe.  
Misty: Are you sure?  
Ash: Yeah... (turns the TV on) go ahead.  
Misty smiles at him and then gets back up. She gets her stuff again and leaves the room. Brock then walks out of the bathroom with Pikachu. Ash almost laughs at Pikachu, who wanted a haircut.  
Brock: I TOLD you Pikachu... it would be hard to cut your hair because you barely have any.  
Pikachu then looks at Ash. Pikachu then starts to twirl around like a model, and then hops onto Ash's bed, right on his foot. Brock was expecting a loud "Ow", but he didn't hear anything. He then examined Ash's foot.  
Brock: Pikachu just landed on your foot. Why didn't it hurt?  
Ash: (nervous) I... uh...  
Brock: (looks hard at Ash) You mean it never did hurt?  
Ash: (sighs) Fine, I'll talk. It never got hurt in the first place. Scott was talking to Misty and...  
Brock: You got jealous cause you like her and broke them up by pretending to be injured?  
Ash: Not really...  
Brock: Face it Ash. You like her.  
Ash once again sighs. He nods his head.  
Brock: A-ha! I knew it!  
Ash: So? Why does it matter? She doesn't like me.  
Before any of the three of them could speak, somebody busted the door down. Suddenly, Jessie, James and Meowth ran inside.  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble!  
James: Make it double!  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: That's right!  
Ash stands up out of his bed. He doesn't look very happy.  
Ash: What do you three want?  
James: Actually, it's what you want.  
Ash: And what would that be?  
Jessie: You're stupid pokemon, of course.  
Ash: (gasps) You better give them back right now!  
Jessie: Tell you what kid... we'll give them back... (shows hand-full of pokeballs) if you give us Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika! {No!}  
Brock: Ash, you can't give away Pikachu!  
Ash: (winks at Brock) I don't plan to.  
James: Then we'll keep these pokeballs.  
Ash: (yells) No you won't! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!  
The three rocket members gulp as Pikachu quickly shocks the three of them, sending the pokeballs out of Jessie's hand and Jessie, James and Meowth airborne.  
Jessie: (smacks James) I knew we should've just grabbed the Pikachu! But no, you had to bargain with the pest!  
James: It isn't my fault! Meowth wanted to talk to him!  
Meowth: Don't blame me!  
Jessie: Oh well. We're still-  
Jessie James & Meowth: Blasting off again!  
The three of them disappear from sight as the usual star twinkles in the distance. Meanwhile, Ash was able to pick up his pokeballs.  
Ash: (teary-eyed) Sorry guys... I was stupid in that battle against Giovanni... but now I can get him back for what he did!  
Ash starts to walk out the doorway (mind you Team Rocket destroyed the door a few seconds ago) but Brock grabs him from behind and stops him.  
Brock: Ash, you can't just go out there! Giovanni will kill you!  
Ash: (shoves Brock's hand away) I don't need you to watch over me!  
Ash then turns back around and walks out of the room. It's already the afternoon. He passes by Scott and Misty (again) and stands there long enough to hear them talking.  
Scott: So you'll go to the party with me?  
Misty: (smiles) Sure! Ash doesn't like these things so-  
Scott: (grabs Misty's hand) No, don't talk about him.  
Misty shuts her mouth. Ash starts to walk away when he sees them kiss under the sunset.  
Narrator: Uh-oh. Looks like Ash has some competition! What will happen at the party? Will Ash get his revenge against Giovanni? And will Giovanni 'take care of' Jessie, James and Meowth? Find out in the next episode!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story other than Scott.  
  
Scott and Misty's Date  
Narrator: Last time, Ash and Misty ran into Scott, a boy who took a liking to Misty. Ash, trying to stop Misty from going with Scott, pretended to hurt his leg, which Misty hasn't found out about yet. But Ash's attempt failed, as Misty is now going to the dance/party with Scott. Will Ash tell Misty how he feels before it's too late?  
  
Ash Introducing Title: Scott and Misty's Date!  
The setting is inside the room where the event is taking place. Misty is sitting next to Scott at one of the many tables. People are talking to one another and are also dancing in the center of the room. Ash is watching Scott and Misty from the other side of the room.  
Ash: Huh, she doesn't seem to be too happy. That might be a good sign.  
As he says this, Misty laughs and then kisses Scott on the cheek. Ash gets several sweatdrops.  
Ash: Guess not.  
Man: Hey Ash.  
Ash turns around. It's Brock, wearing a suit. His hair is all fixed up (for once) and he has a big, bright smile.  
Ash: Hey, what are you so happy about?  
Brock: (points) Over there.  
Ash looks over his shoulder. A beautiful woman is standing there talking amongst the people around her. Brock is blushing.  
Brock: (in a daze) She's so beautiful...  
Ash: (angry) Snap out of it, Brock! Misty and Scott are getting too close.  
Brock: Huh? What do you want me to do about it?  
Ash: Go over there and sit at the table. Talk to them and see what's going on.  
Brock: Whatever.  
Brock walks over to Scott and Misty's table. Misty is busy at the moment with Scott (they kiss a lot...) when Brock appears.  
Brock: (slyly) Busy Misty?  
Misty immediately pulls away, blushing. She laughs lightly and offers Brock a seat. He sits down.  
Scott: So you're Brock... is it really true you act like a zombie in front of beautiful women?  
Brock: (slightly ticked off) Yes... why, do you?  
Scott: No... (turns to Misty) If I were I would be in major-zombie mode right now.  
Misty giggles and blushes. Ash is watching with more sweatdrops then ever before.  
Ash & Brock: (thinking) That was cheap.  
Brock: Anyway, what do you two plan to do after the party?  
Misty: Well, Scott was going to show me his room, and...  
Brock: (blushing) It's okay, Misty. Don't tell me.  
Scott: I think I might invite her to stay at Cinnabar Island for a while. (grabs Misty's hand) We might just get together.  
Misty and Scott both smile. Ash, meanwhile, isn't. A large amount of steam is coming from his head, and he is starting to think about all the mean things he could do to Scott.  
Ash: (thinking) I could just shove him against a wall and beat his little-  
Ash's thoughts are interrupted by Brock tapping his shoulder. He turns back around.  
Ash: What now?  
Brock: Um, bad news partner. Misty is falling big time for this Scott guy. She's going to his room after the party.  
Ash: (angry) What?!? (yelling) THAT LITTLE...  
Brock: Ash, Ash, calm down... all you have to do is tell Misty what you're thinking and you're problem is solved.  
Ash: What do you mean? She's on a date with him! She loves him.  
Brock: But she loved you first.  
Ash: She does not! If she did she'd know how much this is killing me!  
Brock: Maybe that's why she's not smiling.  
Ash tries to make a comeback but he falls short. Brock looks over again at the table.  
Brock: Just tell her... she'll understand.  
Ash: (sighs) Fine, I'll tell her.  
Ash takes a deep breath and starts over toward Misty and Scott's table. As he leaves, Pikachu walks in wearing a tiny suit. He watches Ash walk over.  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu chu? {He's finally telling her?}  
Brock: (smiles) Yep. It's about time, too.  
Pikachu: Pi ka pika chu chu pika pi chu... {Hope he doesn't screw up this time...}  
Brock lightly chuckles. Even he remembers what happened at the hotel that night. (No, I'm not showing the flashback again. You can read part 1.)  
Brock: I hope so too, Pikachu.  
Meanwhile, Ash makes it to the table. Misty is sitting at the table by herself.  
Ash: Hey Misty.  
Misty: (looks up) Hi Ash.  
Ash: Where's Scott?  
Misty: Oh, he went to talk to the ship's captain about the trip or something. We're leaving after that.  
Ash: O.K. then, I'll see you at the room.  
Misty: No Ash. You won't.  
Ash: (shocked) Wha-  
Misty: Scott invited me to stay with him here, at Cinnabar Island. I'm accepting his offer.  
Ash: But Misty, you can't!  
Misty: What do you mean by that?  
Ash: (pointing at Brock and Pikachu in the distance) That's why!  
Misty: I don't see anything. (squints eyes) Oh, it's Brock and Pikachu.  
Ash: Yeah, your FRIENDS. You're just gonna leave us after all we gone through?  
Misty: Listen Ash, I wasn't gonna go until I realized how much of a burden I am on your journey. You don't want me around.  
Ash: But Misty-  
Misty: No buts. I'm leaving.  
Misty stands up. She leans over to Ash.  
Misty: I'll miss you Ash.  
Misty gives Ash a little peck on the cheek, then walks over toward Scott. The song "The Time Has Come" starts to play in the background. Ash just stands there.  
Scott: Are you ready to go, Misty?  
Misty: Yeah. I'm gonna go pack up. We'll leave in a few minutes.  
Scott: (smiles) Good. (kisses Misty)  
Misty smiles back at Scott. She leaves without looking back. Scott, though, walks back toward Ash to say something. He chuckles, and, before turning around, says to Ash...  
Scott: Sucker.  
Ash didn't contain himself. As Scott went to walk back outside, Ash grabs his shirt, and throws him down. People around them are watching.  
Ash: You little son of a gun! You made her leave just so you could get what you want!  
Scott: (stands up) I can't help it if you couldn't stop me. She's mine now. (laughs maniacally)  
Ash goes to punch him when Brock grabs him. Ash pulls back his fist.  
Ash: (really angry) I'll get you for this, Scott!  
Scott doesn't say anything. He just turns around and walks outside. Pikachu hops into Ash's arms.  
Pikachu: Pika pi? {What's wrong?}  
Ash: (holding back tears) Misty... is leaving... us...  
Pikachu: (sad) Pika? {Why?}  
Ash: Because she found somebody better.  
Ash then just runs out with Pikachu, crying. He runs straight into his room, not knowing that Misty would be inside. He just lays down on the bad, not noticing Misty.  
Ash: (crying) That stupid Scott... I'll get him someday...  
Pikachu crawls out under Ash (he got squashed) and sees Misty. Before the little yellow Pokemon could say anything, Misty grabs him and covers his mouth. Ash continues to lie on the bed, crying.  
Misty: (softly) Ash?  
Ash literally flies 5 feet in the air when he hears Misty. He lands in a sitting position on the bed, facing Misty.  
Ash: What are you doing here?  
Misty: I'm packing up. I have to meet Scott in a few minutes.  
Ash: (crying) Misty... just leave.  
Misty: (confused) What?  
Ash: If you want to leave, then just go.  
Misty almost starts to cry herself but fights it long enough to grab her bags and walk out. She walks over to Scott and the boat that would take them to shore.  
Scott: Misty... what's wrong?  
Misty: (sniffles) Nothing... let's go.  
Scott smiles back at her. He takes her stuff and puts it in the boat. Scott and Misty both sit down and the man operating the boat starts the engine. Misty just stares at the ship. A single tear escapes her eye as they go out of viewing distance.  
Narrator: Oh no... now Ash and Brock are all alone. Will they get Misty back? If they do, will Ash finally tell Misty his true feelings? Find out in part 6!  
*To Be Continued*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I claim Scott, though.  
  
Misty Come Back!  
  
In our last episode, Misty went on a date with Scott, who asked if Misty would like to stay on Cinnabar Island with her. She, much to Ash's disapproval, accepted the offer, and left Ash and Brock last night. Now, the ship has docked at port, and Ash needs to figure out his priorities- get Misty back, or win his 7th gym badge?  
Ash Introducing Title: Misty Come Back!  
  
Ash and Brock are inside a room at the Pokemon Center. Ash is staring outside the window, looking at a tree. Fall has hit Cinnabar Island, and the tree has lots of dead leaves around it. Only a few green leaves remain on the tree.  
Brock: (walks over to Ash) Whadda thinking about, Ash?  
Ash: (looks at Brock) What do you think?  
Brock: (sigh) Listen Ash, I'm sure once she realizes what a jerk Scott is, she'll leave him, and find you, and then you can confess your love for Misty.  
Ash: (narrows eyes) Be quiet Brock.  
Brock: Face it Ash. You're head over heels about Misty. You care about her.  
Ash: (stands up) So? What does it matter now? She's GONE Brock and nothing can change that!  
Brock: Maybe...  
Ash: Maybe what?  
Brock: (yelling) MAYBE IF YOU TOLD HER SHE'D UNDERSTAND!  
Ash: (yelling) But she doesn't like me!  
Brock: Please Ash. Why do you think she's stayed with us all this time? Do you really believe she's following you until you pay up for her bike?  
Ash: Yes, I do.  
Brock falls down in amine style. Pikachu walks into the room, slightly angry. Pikachu doesn't like hearing Ash argue with anybody.  
Pikachu: Pika pi chu chu! Chu pika chu, pi pika pika! {Face it you dimwit! You like her, and she likes you!}  
Ash: Pikachu, stop- wait. What did you just say?  
Pikachu: Pika... {Oops.}  
Ash: You mean she... likes me?  
Brock: You didn't know?  
Ash: Of course I didn't. If SOMEBODY had told me I wouldn't be in this situation right now!  
Brock: I'm sorry Ash, but she told me to keep it a secret, just like you did. I couldn't just tell you and not tell her.  
Ash: (sigh) You're right. I'm sorry.  
Brock: That doesn't matter now. What matters is getting Misty back.  
Ash: But how will we do that?  
  
Meanwhile, Misty is also sitting at a window, staring outside. Misty's Song starts in the background (having that Pokemon CD really helps...).  
Scott: What's wrong? (sits next to Misty)  
Misty: I don't know... I kinda miss Ash and Brock.  
Scott: (gives Misty a hug) Hey, that's o.k. Brock must have been a good friend.  
Misty: (breaks the hug) ...and Ash?  
Scott: The obsessive boy who has a density problem? He was just a jerk.  
Misty: (Author's Note: If you saw the episode "The School of Hard Knocks", when Ash said that the girl in the photo was better than Misty, and she got angry... this is about how mad Misty is right now.) WHAT?!?  
Scott backs up really fast. Misty has got about a billion sweatdrops.  
Misty: DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ASH!  
Scott thinks for a second. Before Misty starts to yell again, he kisses her. Instead of pushing him away (like she wanted to), she gives in. They roll over on the chair... (Author's Note: No, sick people, they're not doing that... god...)  
  
Ash: (huffing and puffing) We have to hurry!  
Ash and Brock are running down the sidewalk, hurrying to Scott's house. Brock told Ash about Scott's little thing with women- that he could almost control them by himself. The Pokemon Dance Mix has now replaced Misty's Song.  
Ash: There it is!  
Pikachu: Pika pi! {Let's hurry!}  
Brock & Ash: Right!  
Ash runs over toward the house, but looks in the window. He sees a boy bent over in a chair, kissing a redheaded girl. He quickly runs over to the window. He verifies that it's Scott and Misty and yells through the glass-  
Ash: (yelling) WHAT THE ****?  
Misty, when hearing Ash's voice, flips over. Scott was kissing her in the chair, and fell down. When he was falling, he tried to grab something, and grabbed the leg of the chair, sending the chair forward with Misty. She flies through the window, luckily catched by Ash.  
Ash: Misty!  
Misty: (yelling in pain) OWWWWWW! HELP ME! (looks up) Ash?  
Brock: (turns to Pikachu) Was that good timing or what?  
Pikachu smiles and does Ash's pose. Brock then runs over and sees Misty.  
Scott: (stands up) Give her back, Ash!  
Ash: NEVER, you stupid-  
Scott: Fine then! Prepare for trouble!  
Brock: Huh?  
Two voices: Make it triple!  
Ash: Oh no, I don't believe it...  
Jessie and James appear in the room. They smile at Scott.  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!  
James & Scott: To unite all peoples within our nation!  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
James & Scott: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie: Jessie...  
James: James...  
Scott: And Scott...  
Jessie: Team Rocket, we're the triple threat tonight!  
James: If you know what's best you'll surrender the fight!  
Scott & Meowth: That's right!  
Ash: I don't have time for games! Misty is hurt!  
Misty: (weakly) Scott... how could you...?  
Scott: It was all a brilliant plan. All I had to do was capture you, and then Ash would come to your aid...  
Jessie: And then we only had to defeat you! It was a great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!  
James: YOU thought of it? I thought of it!  
Meowth: it doesn't matter who thought of it! Let's grab Pikachu and split!  
Jessie James & Scott: Right!  
Scott: Go Golem!  
Jessie: Arbok... go!  
James: Let's go Wheezing!  
Brock: Vulpix, go!  
Ash: Get 'em, Pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika! {Yeah!}  
James: Wheezing, Smokescreen!  
Wheezing uses the smokescreen. As it does, Brock orders Vulpix to use Flame-thrower, which causes an explosion. James gets sent out of the area.  
James: Looks like James is blasting off again! (ding)  
Jessie: What? Get that twerp's Pikachu now, Arbok, using the Wrap attack!  
Arbok obeys. He grabs Pikachu with his body and squeezes him hard. Pikachu faints.  
Ash: What? You can't win! Go Charizard!  
Charizard: (growls) {What now?}  
Ash: (points at Arbok) Get Arbok with Flame-thrower, but be sure not to hit Pikachu!  
Charizard nods. (He decided that saving Misty was more important that being mean to Ash) and fried Arbok, sending it flying into Scott and Jessie, which sent them...  
Jessie & Scott: ...blasting off again! (ding)  
Brock: That was pretty easy.  
Ash: Yeah, but we have to get Pikachu and Misty to a hospital!  
Brock: Right!  
Brock picked up Pikachu, and Ash held onto Misty as they ran towards the Pokemon Center and the hospital. Misty smiled once more at Ash before going unconscious. Ash makes a silent prayer to get Misty help, and then to tell her...  
Narrator: Well, this wasn't a very good day, was it? Hopefully, Ash can save Pikachu and Misty before it's too late... will they make it? And will Ash FINNALY tell Misty his true feelings? Find out in our next exciting episode! 


End file.
